


Hot Chocolate and Bean Bags

by ROTwhyler



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROTwhyler/pseuds/ROTwhyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Gamzee drops by Kanaya's hive for a surprise visit, things get a bit awkward...But it isn't anything hot chocolate and bean bags can't fix!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate and Bean Bags

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seagoatink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seagoatink/gifts).



> This was a request for Seagoatink a while ago!
> 
> So, this is one of my older works, but I decided it'd be a good one to put up as my first fanfiction on here...I guess that's really all I wanted to say here? Well, anyways, I really hope you enjoy this! Oh, also, I didn't quite use the correct terms for some of the objects in here, such as instead of a Respiteblock, I said room. I apologize for little mishaps like that!

Somewhere, far from your pathetic Earth planet, is a place called Alternia. On this superior planet, there’s a hive among many other hives. In this hive, lives a troll by the name of Kanaya Maryam. At this very moment, Kanaya has a visitor over. This visitor, by the name of Gamzee Makara, had paid a surprise visit. So Kanaya did the only thing she could; make two cups of hot chocolate (a very delicious troll delicacy that you probably don’t have on your inferior Earth planet), invite him up to her room, and sit down in bean bags (also something you probably don’t have on Earth).

The visit is predictably awkward for the most part, since the two haven’t always been the best of friends. In fact, Kanaya has never really liked Gamzee at all. Or at least that’s what she tells herself, but everybody knows it’s a lie.

Okay, so maybe not everybody. In fact, nobody knows. If they did, that’d be too much of a cliché and she just wouldn’t have that. So she herself is the only one who knows that deep inside her think pan, dwelling in the deepest, darkest corner, is the idea of her and Gamzee possibly being flushed for each other.

“Gamzee, you’re making me feel quite uncomfortable.” She shifts her body weight in the bean bag, which just sinks in and she ends up in the same position as before, and shuffles her feet on the ground nervously as he just stares at her, sipping the warm chocolate drink, enjoying it. From the look in his eyes, Kanaya wouldn’t be too surprised if he were sifting through her thoughts right now, imagining himself as drinking those instead of the hot chocolate.

That’d be quite impossible though, so it won’t happen.

“Well I up and motherfucking apologize, sis.” He shrugs and says in that raspy voice of his, tipping the mug to his mouth again.

He wonders if the hot chocolate is smearing the make-up on his face. He had put it on extra carefully that morning since he had known he’d drop by Kanaya’s hive at some point in the day, and had sealed it with expertise. She’s forcing herself to avert her gaze he notices. Just from the way she’s wriggling about uncomfortably and the way she’s rubbing her hands on the mug and hardly even sipping the drink just tells him that something’s up, and he wants to motherfucking know.

“Is something bugging you?” As soon as he speaks though, something else catches his attention. The colorful banners that hang from the walls and ceiling of her hive, hosting many patterns and designs. His face shows that of one who is captivated by what surrounds them, intrigued by the concept of her unique decoration. Oh, wait, shit. Her mouth is moving, which means she was probably talking. Either that, or she somehow dislocated her jaw while drinking hot chocolate and is trying to put it back into place awkwardly and without screaming, but that’d be silly.

“Gamzee, did you hear me?” Out of nervousness, he had eaten an extra slice of Sopor Slime Pie that morning, which had calmed him down to some degree but made it much more difficult to interact with him in a normal manner. One would have to keep his attention by making loud noises or poking him, that is, if he isn’t paying attention.

Which is exactly what he’s doing.

“Huh?” He blinks at her, a far-away look in his sleepy eyes and a grin stretching across his face. “Aw no, sorry sis. I was just looking at the miracles hanging from your ceiling.” At the mention of such a thing, Kanaya lets her gaze drift upwards to the cloth she had hung around her room in an attempt to make things more colorful and less dry. It gave off a vibrant ray of cheerfulness, and she found it lovely to wake up to every morning.

“Oh, you mean the cloth? Yes, I was quite pleased with my work after I had finished pinning them there. Do you really like it?” His nodding head answered her, and she felt the heat of a green blush make its home on her cheeks, to which she looks away because of.

Of course, as fate would have it, Gamzee notices, only making the grin on his face even more evident and possibly even creepy. Kanaya doesn’t mind though.  
“Aw sis, you’re blushing.” At the mention of it, Kanaya buries her face in her hands in embarrassment, but not before setting the mug delicately on the ground of course. She wouldn’t want that spilling all over her nice, white floor, now would she? It’d ruin the bright color scheme, and plus, it’d just look plain old ugly.

“I find it rather odd for you to have pointed that out.” She states simply, finally looking back at him when she’s convinced the blush had gone back to its rightful place: nonexistence. 

“I just thought it was really motherfucking cute.” Aw shit, the blush is back again. This time, though, Kanaya doesn’t bother to hide her face, because if he says her blush is cute, then it must be cute, right? She can feel the thought of her and Gamzee being flushed slowly emerging into the open inside her thinkpan, and when she tries to chase the thought away with thoughts of her and him fighting, it only comes back stronger.

“Oh, um…I’m going to put these mugs back downstairs…I’ll, uh, be back.” Her hand nimbly wraps around her still half-full mug as she stands up and takes the few steps towards Gamzee and bends down to grab his mug as well.

She lets out a squeak of surprise when his fingers curl around her wrist as she’s grabbing his empty cup. Her head turns upwards to peer at his faze in puzzlement, wondering why he would grab her like that and what he was planning to do.

Of course, as any cheesy scene would have it, Gamzee kisses her quickly, to which she reacts by pulling away in both awe and confusion. A subtle frown replaces his facial expression; had he done something wrong? Did she not want him to kiss her? The thoughts were rather frightening to him, and he looks away with a look of shame now replacing his frown.

“I’m sorry, Kanaya…I thought…”

“Don’t be sorry…” Her voice trails off as he lets go of her wrist, a small smile twitching at the corner of her lips. “It’s okay, really. I planned on that event occurring sometime this evening anyways.” At that, she stands up straight, both mugs in tow, and starts towards the stairs. Gamzee is left sitting in the bean bag chair with a look of surprise on his face.  
Obviously, it doesn’t last long, because he returns to staring at the colorful cloth again, chuckling to himself just a little bit. Maybe later, he’d write some slam poetry about this, and then share it with his motherfucking best friend, Karkat. Or maybe Tavros, because Tavros doesn’t get angry at him whenever they talk.  
Or he could just send it to Kanaya. She’d probably like it more than either of his two best bros.


End file.
